


Jailhouse Rock

by skyeward33



Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [4]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward33/pseuds/skyeward33
Summary: Austin/Damien has some ideas on how to thank you.
Relationships: Austin Russo/MC, Damien Jones/MC
Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Austin

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you enjoy, another 3am fic written thanks to my insomnia.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. I'm pretty much writing what is requested of me so hit me up if you have any ideas.
> 
> If you want stuff based on a certain text message a character has sent, please give me the details and I can do my best!

Austin:  
I just had the most intense day  
💦

You:  
Sweaty!!!

Austin:  
Exactly

You:  
I take it you’re done with court?

Austin:  
Yeah, it felt like I’d never escape

You:  
That bad, huh?

Austin:  
Not bad, but bitter-sweet...

You:  
What happened?

Austin:  
The judge won’t release me yet, but they did postpone my execution   
Now there’s a manhunt for Bennie and another trial later  
Point is you saved my life

You:  
Eh, don’t mention it...  
Seriously, it’s not my style to hold it over your head.

Austin:  
I know, but it means so much to me so—

You:  
You can thank me with a kiss and we’ll be even.

Austin:  
Deal  
On second thought, maybe I’ll thank you with more than just a kiss...

You:  
I’ll do you one better.  
Now that we’ve proved your innocence, we’re one step closer to going on a real date.  
So you better think of a good one.

Austin:  
LOL how will we have time to date when you’ll be so busy?

You:  
Busy with what??

Austin:  
With my head between your legs, thanking you for everything you’ve done for me

You:  
Oh.  
Well... I can’t say that I would complain about that

Austin:  
Trust me, I’ve put a lot of thought into the things I’m going to do to you when I finally get to touch you

You:  
If I was with you right now... what would you do to me?

Austin:  
Might have thought about that one a bit too...  
If you were here with me right now, I would take your face between my hands and kiss you so quickly you wouldn’t even get a chance to say hi. Kissing you is the thing I want more than anything else in this world

You:  
But, that’s not all you would do to me right? 😉  
I wanna hear it all.

Austin:  
Well... I’d at least start by kissing you breathless, pushing you against the bars and covering your body with mine... fuck I can’t wait to feel how our bodies fit together  
And then I’d start kissing down your neck, letting you catch your breath

You:  
Hmm, I think we’ll fit together perfectly. Also the likelihood of me being able to breathe around you is very minimal

Austin:  
Well I kinda need you to breathe... otherwise I won’t get to hear the sound of you panting my name  
I would stop once I got to the nape of your neck, biting down and sucking on the smooth skin, just to hear the sounds you make and to leave a mark... I don’t want anyone ever again to think they can have you

You:  
Usually I’m not into possessiveness but it looks hot on you... you can mark me up all you want.

Austin:  
Good  
Because I will... I’ll trail small kisses and bites down your collarbone, every so often stopping to leave a mark on you  
I’ll reach the collar of your shirt and pull away to look at you as I reach down and take your shirt off. You’ll look even better in person I know it

You:  
I’ll make sure to wear my sexiest clothes for you when we finally meet.

Austin:  
It won’t matter, they’ll end up on the floor pretty quickly 🤤  
I’ll take my time, my hands exploring the soft skin of your arms, stomach, chest, your skin feeling so soft compared to anything I’ve touched in a long time...  
I want to worship you like the goddess you are

You:  
As much as I love being worshipped, I don’t know if I’d be able to be that patient...

Austin:  
Don’t worry, I don’t think I could either  
I would slowly undress you, taking in the gorgeous sights of your body as I did, committing every last curve and dip to memory until I had you naked and wanting in front of me

You:  
Don’t think I wouldn’t be undressing you with the same hungry eyes. I want to see what’s under those boxers of yours. 

Austin:  
I’ll give you anything you want, if that’s me naked, then I will absolutely oblige  
I would pull your arms up, taking your hands and wrapping each of them around the cell bars, leaving you completely exposed to me  
Taking one more moment to take in your beauty, I would then come in to kiss you again, my left arm wrapping around your waist to hold onto you while my right hand snakes down between us to feel how wet you are for me

You:  
Even just thinking about it, I’m soaking through my panties, so living it – I promise you I’ll be very, very wet for you

Austin:  
I was hoping you would say that.  
I’d kiss down your neck, unable to take it slow any longer. I’ve wanted you so bad for weeks, its time for me to take you  
I slide a finger inside you, as I move my lips down to wrap around your nipple, tongue moving to slowly graze over it, almost teasing... I slowly start to move my wrist, my finger moving inside you, my left arm tightening slightly around you

You:  
Fuck... you should know I’m doing exactly that right now.

Austin:  
Mmm, I can make you feel good even when I’m not there with you, that’s definitely a comforting thought  
I suck softly on your hardened nipple as I stop moving my hand and carefully push in a second finger, wanting to have you ready for me

You:  
I won’t break, you won’t have to be so gentle with me, you know.

Austin:  
No, I love you. I want to be gentle... at first 😈  
I want to do this right when we get the chance

You:  
...okay that’s even hotter... I love you too.

Austin:  
I build up a rhythm with my fingers, twisting my wrist, going faster to get you panting into my ear and then slowing, down, not wanting you to finish too quickly. Once I have a comfortable rhythm, my thumb moves to rub against your clit, circling you, teasing you, keeping up the same movements once I find something that makes your thighs quake

You:  
Fuck, my hands would be holding on so hard to those bars, my knuckles would be white. Good to know you still remember how to treat a lady right.

Austin:  
My girl only deserves the best  
I kiss back up to your neck, your jawline, your cheek, until I can finally kiss you deeply, my eyes closing and allowing myself to get lost in the moment  
I can feel your legs getting weaker with every movement my hand makes. I start to move faster, hoping to bring you to your climax, wanting to feel you tighten around my fingers

You:  
It won’t take long, my body craves you, Austin. I will fall apart around you... it’ll take all my strength holding onto those bars and your arm around me to keep me standing.

Austin:  
The view of your face as you lose yourself in pleasure is where I stop being gentle. I need to fuck you  
I pull you off the bars to turn you around, pushing you back up against them, gripping your hips tightly and pulling your lower half closer to me...   
I take a moment to enjoy the sight of your ass on display, before I am pushing my body against yours, my cock sliding into your wetness

You:  
Oh God. My hands will be tightening around the bars the second you push into me... so sensitive from my first climax, you pushing into me will make my knees go week again.  
I’ve thought about this over and over again, I can’t wait to feel the real thing

Austin:  
I promise you, you can feel it as many times as you want

You:  
I’ll hold you to that

Austin:  
And I’ll hold you to me, your thighs pressed against mine as I allow you some time to get used to the size of me, I know you’ll need it  
Once your body relaxes around me, I pull back, and then push back in as I pull your hips toward me, my grip hardening as a moan falls from my lips. The fucking amazing feeling of your tight pussy around me is enough to almost have me seeing stars. 

You:  
I would tighten my muscles around you, wanting to make this feel as good as possible for you.

Austin:  
I’d push my chest against your back, my left hand moving up to wrap around you and cup your breast in my hand  
I imagine your skin is so soft, I’d almost be scared of breaking you if I didn’t know any better  
My hips would grind against you, moving my cock steadily inside you as my fingers gently started to tease your nipple. I’d be holding you close, wanting to be as close as possible to you after all these weeks of being separated from you.

You:  
My hips would work with yours, grinding back onto you in line with your movements, the angle of you fucking me from behind causing you to push hard right against the sweet spot and pushing me ever closer, once again, to climax

Austin:  
I kiss along your neck and shoulder as our bodies move in sync, knowing after 7 years without and weeks of thinking about this exact feeling with you, I won’t last too long either  
On the opposite side of your neck this time, I bite down hard as my hips move faster and with more purpose, I suck on the skin like I’m trying to claim you   
I want to cover you in marks, so that no matter what part of you I’m looking at, I can see a reminder that you’re mine now and this is real

You:  
It feels so real Austin, I want to face you when you come. I want to see you fall apart because of me

Austin:  
Yeah, okay  
I would pull out of you, turn you around and lift you up in my arms, your legs wrapped around my waist  
I wouldn’t waste a second, I’d push back inside of you and push into you over and over again, holding you tight against me with my forehead pressed against yours, kissing you between our shared pants and moans.

You:  
I would come apart at that, this time my orgasm so much more intense, I’d throw my head back against the bars and tighten my legs around you as my whole body vibrates from the pleasure.

Austin:  
Fuck, I’d pull you in for one last kiss before feeling the build up in my belly, anticipation and pleasure mixing together... I’d pull away from you to moan deeply as I come inside you, my forehead pressed against yours as I rode out my orgasm, still moving you up and down on my cock as I did  
You’d be so full of me, fuck the thought of filling you up with my cum is so hot baby... I want to leave you dripping

You:  
Oh fuck, I didn’t realise that was something that would turn me on so much... I already came but you’re making me want to try again...

Austin:  
I made you come?

You:  
The thought of you has made me come a bunch of times... but yes, I just came while you were describing what you’d do to me

Austin:  
I AM going to get released  
I need to make this happen again... and again. And again.

You:  
I have a feeling neither of us is going to get any sleep when you are finally free. I certainly expect you to have me face down against the mattress for at least a few hours...

Austin:  
Yes ma’am! I won’t stop till you’re thoroughly fucked and the sheets are soaked with the aftermath of us.  
I gotta go, I think I can hear my lawyer coming...

You:  
Hurry back, I think its my turn to describe what I’d like to do to you 😉


	2. Damien

Damien:  
I just had the most intense day  
💦

You:  
Sweaty!!!

Damien:  
Exactly

You:  
I take it you’re done with court?

Damien:  
Yeah, it felt like I’d never escape

You:  
That bad, huh?

Damien:  
Not bad, but bitter-sweet...

You:  
What happened?

Damien:  
The judge won’t release me yet, but they did postpone my execution   
Now there’s a manhunt for Bennie and another trial later  
Point is you saved my life

You:  
Eh, don’t mention it...  
Seriously, it’s not my style to hold it over your head.

Damien:  
I know, but it means so much to me so—

You:  
You can thank me with a kiss and we’ll be even.

Damien:  
Deal  
On second thought, maybe I’ll thank you with more than just a kiss...

You:  
I’ll do you one better.  
Now that we’ve proved your innocence, we’re one step closer to going on a real date.  
So you better think of a good one.

Damien:  
LOL how will we have time to date when you’ll be so busy?

You:  
Busy with what??

Damien:  
With my head between your legs, thanking you for everything you’ve done for me

You:  
Oh.  
Well... I can’t say that I would complain about that

Damien:  
Trust me, I’ve put a lot of thought into the things I’m going to do to you when I finally get to touch you

You:  
If I was with you right now... what would you do to me?

Damien:  
Might have thought about that one a bit too...  
If you were here with me right now, I would take your face between my hands and kiss you so quickly you wouldn’t even get a chance to say hi. Kissing you is the thing I want more than anything else in this world

You:  
But, that’s not all you would do to me right? 😉  
I wanna hear it all.

Damien:  
Well... I’d at least start by kissing you breathless, pushing you against the bars and covering your body with mine... fuck I can’t wait to feel how our bodies fit together  
And then I’d start kissing down your neck, letting you catch your breath

You:  
Hmm, I think we’ll fit together perfectly. Also the likelihood of me being able to breathe around you is very minimal

Damien:  
Well I kinda need you to breathe... otherwise I won’t get to hear the sound of you panting my name  
I would stop once I got to the nape of your neck, biting down and sucking on the smooth skin, just to hear the sounds you make and to leave a mark... I don’t want anyone ever again to think they can have you

You:  
Usually I’m not into possessiveness but it looks hot on you... you can mark me up all you want.

Damien:  
Good  
Because I will... I’ll trail small kisses and bites down your collarbone, every so often stopping to leave a mark on you  
I’ll reach the collar of your shirt and pull away to look at you as I reach down and take your shirt off. You’ll look even better in person I know it

You:  
I’ll make sure to wear my sexiest clothes for you when we finally meet.

Damien:  
It won’t matter, they’ll end up on the floor pretty quickly 🤤  
I’ll take my time, my hands exploring the soft skin of your arms, stomach, chest, your skin feeling so soft compared to anything I’ve touched in a long time...  
I want to worship you like the goddess you are

You:  
As much as I love being worshipped, I don’t know if I’d be able to be that patient...

Damien:  
Don’t worry, I don’t think I could either  
I would slowly undress you, taking in the gorgeous sights of your body as I did, committing every last curve and dip to memory until I had you naked and wanting in front of me

You:  
Don’t think I wouldn’t be undressing you with the same hungry eyes. I want to see what’s under those boxers of yours. 

Damien:  
I’ll give you anything you want, if that’s me naked, then I will absolutely oblige  
I would pull your arms up, taking your hands and wrapping each of them around the cell bars, leaving you completely exposed to me  
Taking one more moment to take in your beauty, I would then come in to kiss you again, my left arm wrapping around your waist to hold onto you while my right hand snakes down between us to feel how wet you are for me

You:  
Even just thinking about it, I’m soaking through my panties, so living it – I promise you I’ll be very, very wet for you

Damien:  
I was hoping you would say that.  
I’d kiss down your neck, unable to take it slow any longer. I’ve wanted you so bad for weeks, its time for me to take you  
I slide a finger inside you, as I move my lips down to wrap around your nipple, tongue moving to slowly graze over it, almost teasing... I slowly start to move my wrist, my finger moving inside you, my left arm tightening slightly around you

You:  
Fuck... you should know I’m doing exactly that right now.

Damien:  
Mmm, I can make you feel good even when I’m not there with you, that’s definitely a comforting thought  
I suck softly on your hardened nipple as I stop moving my hand and carefully push in a second finger, wanting to have you ready for me

You:  
I won’t break, you won’t have to be so gentle with me, you know.

Damien:  
No, I love you. I want to be gentle... at first 😈  
I want to do this right when we get the chance

You:  
...okay that’s even hotter... I love you too.

Damien:  
I build up a rhythm with my fingers, twisting my wrist, going faster to get you panting into my ear and then slowing, down, not wanting you to finish too quickly. Once I have a comfortable rhythm, my thumb moves to rub against your clit, circling you, teasing you, keeping up the same movements once I find something that makes your thighs quake

You:  
Fuck, my hands would be holding on so hard to those bars, my knuckles would be white. Good to know you still remember how to treat a lady right.

Damien:  
My girl only deserves the best  
I kiss back up to your neck, your jawline, your cheek, until I can finally kiss you deeply, my eyes closing and allowing myself to get lost in the moment  
I can feel your legs getting weaker with every movement my hand makes. I start to move faster, hoping to bring you to your climax, wanting to feel you tighten around my fingers

You:  
It won’t take long, my body craves you, Damien. I will fall apart around you... it’ll take all my strength holding onto those bars and your arm around me to keep me standing.

Damien:  
The view of your face as you lose yourself in pleasure is where I stop being gentle. I need to fuck you  
I pull you off the bars to turn you around, pushing you back up against them, gripping your hips tightly and pulling your lower half closer to me...   
I take a moment to enjoy the sight of your ass on display, before I am pushing my body against yours, my cock sliding into your wetness

You:  
Oh God. My hands will be tightening around the bars the second you push into me... so sensitive from my first climax, you pushing into me will make my knees go week again.  
I’ve thought about this over and over again, I can’t wait to feel the real thing

Damien:  
I promise you, you can feel it as many times as you want

You:  
I’ll hold you to that

Damien:  
And I’ll hold you to me, your thighs pressed against mine as I allow you some time to get used to the size of me, I know you’ll need it  
Once your body relaxes around me, I pull back, and then push back in as I pull your hips toward me, my grip hardening as a moan falls from my lips. The fucking amazing feeling of your tight pussy around me is enough to almost have me seeing stars. 

You:  
I would tighten my muscles around you, wanting to make this feel as good as possible for you.

Damien:  
I’d push my chest against your back, my left hand moving up to wrap around you and cup your breast in my hand  
I imagine your skin is so soft, I’d almost be scared of breaking you if I didn’t know any better  
My hips would grind against you, moving my cock steadily inside you as my fingers gently started to tease your nipple. I’d be holding you close, wanting to be as close as possible to you after all these weeks of being separated from you.

You:  
My hips would work with yours, grinding back onto you in line with your movements, the angle of you fucking me from behind causing you to push hard right against the sweet spot and pushing me ever closer, once again, to climax

Damien:  
I kiss along your neck and shoulder as our bodies move in sync, knowing after 7 years without and weeks of thinking about this exact feeling with you, I won’t last too long either  
On the opposite side of your neck this time, I bite down hard as my hips move faster and with more purpose, I suck on the skin like I’m trying to claim you   
I want to cover you in marks, so that no matter what part of you I’m looking at, I can see a reminder that you’re mine now and this is real

You:  
It feels so real Damien, I want to face you when you come. I want to see you fall apart because of me

Damien:  
Yeah, okay  
I would pull out of you, turn you around and lift you up in my arms, your legs wrapped around my waist  
I wouldn’t waste a second, I’d push back inside of you and push into you over and over again, holding you tight against me with my forehead pressed against yours, kissing you between our shared pants and moans.

You:  
I would come apart at that, this time my orgasm so much more intense, I’d throw my head back against the bars and tighten my legs around you as my whole body vibrates from the pleasure.

Damien:  
Fuck, I’d pull you in for one last kiss before feeling the build up in my belly, anticipation and pleasure mixing together... I’d pull away from you to moan deeply as I come inside you, my forehead pressed against yours as I rode out my orgasm, still moving you up and down on my cock as I did  
You’d be so full of me, fuck the thought of filling you up with my cum is so hot baby... I want to leave you dripping

You:  
Oh fuck, I didn’t realise that was something that would turn me on so much... I already came but you’re making me want to try again...

Damien:  
I made you come?

You:  
The thought of you has made me come a bunch of times... but yes, I just came while you were describing what you’d do to me

Damien:  
I AM going to get released  
I need to make this happen again... and again. And again.

You:  
I have a feeling neither of us is going to get any sleep when you are finally free. I certainly expect you to have me face down against the mattress for at least a few hours...

Damien:  
Yes ma’am! I won’t stop till you’re thoroughly fucked and the sheets are soaked with the aftermath of us.  
I gotta go, I think I can hear my lawyer coming...

You:  
Hurry back, I think its my turn to describe what I’d like to do to you 😉


End file.
